


Ficlet 15

by A_bit_not_good_yeah, deadonarrival



Series: Way Over Yonder in the Minor Key [16]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, moping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bit_not_good_yeah/pseuds/A_bit_not_good_yeah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadonarrival/pseuds/deadonarrival
Summary: Aidan has a date with NOT DEAN





	1. Ficlet 15A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part rated General Audiences; chapter tags - Aidan has a date with NOT DEAN, more moping, angst

The problem with having a supportive mom is that occasionally she tries to set you up with some nice young man and that’s Aidan’s dilemma - that his mom has this friend “with a sweet son and he’s single and oh Aidan you two would get along great.” And that’s fine, that’s sweet “but really I don’t need the – oh okay.” And that’s how Aidan gets talked into a date with this guy he doesn’t even know.

He doesn’t even -want- to go on a date because if he’s honest he’s feeling pretty fucking twisted up around this whole Dean situation. He was there on Sunday afternoon and okay maybe they were basking in the afterglow and Dean was especially stern about this being the last time.

“Seriously, Aidan I’ve been – it’s been going on long enough I can’t, I can’t keep doing this, not in good conscience. You’re not just a student, I’m your advisor and I work with you on your thesis and–" 

"I’m keeping it professional!” Aidan hissed, reaching off the side of the bed to try and snatch up his pants. He always felt embarrassed after the fact especially when they were apparently going to go right into fighting about this whole situation. 

Again. 

“But this – what we’re doing – this isn’t professional, not even a–" 

"I get it, I fucking get it,” Aidan griped, tugging his sweatshirt on, “I’m a good, quick, discreet fuck and that’s all - I need to leave blah blah blah-" 

"Aidan–" 

"I KNOW!” Aidan yelled, already halfway down the stairs. He could hear Dean hopping around behind him, likely fighting with his trousers but he couldn’t be arsed to even take a minute amount of humor in the entire thing. 

“AIDAN!" 

"I know. I’m leaving!” Aidan called back, already trying to skitter out of Dean’s approach. He made it to the front door before fingers were catching in his hoodie and Aidan was twisting away with a pinched expression. 

“You are not a –" 

"Dean, just, do not take this the wrong way but … fuck off." 

Dean froze as if he’d been slapped and Aidan tore out of his clutches long enough to bolt out the door, clambering around for his bike on the side of the house before riding off without a backwards glance. 

They’d sent a few texts since then. Mostly Dean saying he was sorry, again, for letting this get out of hand and he meant that - etc. It was the same platitudes, the same hollow sense of resignation - and Aidan was in this constant fucked up limbo because he couldn’t tell if Dean really was sorry about them hooking up, or if he was just saying it out of duty and guilt. The worst part was not knowing if they had anything more solid than some cheap extended one night stands. 

He hates the fucking apologies. He gets why Dean does it but it just undermines anything tangible. 

Which is probably why he decided to go on this date in the first place - he can’t even look at Dean and if he has to get over him he has to start somewhere. 

The thing is though, Russell is a nice guy - really nice - a sweet veterinarian who loves animals and clearly has his shit together. He has his own place, has a car, he’s graduated and making money and his mother has taken a great deal of joy in saying how lovely his family is. He has all the makings of a great boyfriend. 

But he’s boring. Painfully so. He talks about his job with the kind of enthusiasm that should have Aidan falling all over himself to ask questions and pander to his intelligence and instead he just keeps thinking about how he’d rather be face down in a storm drain. He’s trying hard to keep it together - just make it through one date and then we can be friends - he keeps telling himself that over and over. The Thai place they’re at is off campus but perilously close to where Dean lives, which shouldn’t be a problem. They’re on different time tables right now anyways with labs and so what if he walks in and sees Aidan with someone else - they aren’t dating, he doesn’t owe Dean anything. 

"Hey, are you okay?” Russell reaches out to take Aidan’s hand and Aidan smiles back at him with the kindest smile he can manage. “Yeah - yeah I’m, no this is fine, I was just kind of remembering what research stuff I had to do next week, it all seems kind of overwhelming, you know?" 

Russell laughs and Aidan ducks his head in embarrassment. "I remember finishing up my degree - believe me - it was an ugly last semester." 

Aidan smiles and then falters when Russell squeezes his hand, "I’m glad our moms set this up you know - you’re really fantastic…" 

He doesn’t know what to say without sounding like a completely ungrateful shit or alternately like a huge asshole so he just smiles back with what he hopes is a convincing ‘yeah’ – but just as he’s managed to hold his shit together the door opens, bells clambering against the glass and Aidan turns out of reflex. 

And promptly has the wind completely knocked out of him. Dean’s standing there, dressed down for an evening at home in his sweats and trainers and he looks just this side of worse for the wear. He’s obviously picking up take-out and when he sees Aidan, the look on his face is like getting punched in the chest. 

"Oh–” Aidan drops Russell’s hand as if burned and turns away, face heating up as he hears Dean shuffle forward to retrieve his food. He sounds unfailingly polite, exchanging cash and then slowly walking back out. Russell is giving him a funny look and Aidan is trying not to make this more awkward than it is. 

But when he glances back over his shoulder, the hurt on Dean’s face as he’s just outside the door is obvious. 

“Is everything–" 

Aidan swallows and turns back to Russell, floundering. 

"It– sorry that was – that was my professor I just, I haven’t seen him for a–” for a week his brain helpfully chimes in, “-a week…” he trails off and looks down at his lap, “Sorry he, he looked kind of sick and he’s been doing my research with me so, I mean -" 

"No, no that’s kind of important-" 

"I guess it’s good he’s not-" 

"Right." 

Aidan’s mouth works a few times as he looks down at his plate and suddenly has no appetite. 

"We can always finish this another night if you want,” Russell asks. 

“No, no we – let’s at least finish dinner. Sorry this is just rude of me, it’s just my teacher…" 

But even as he’s saying the words he knows that’s not really the case and that makes it so much worse.


	2. Ficlet 15B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part rated Teen; chapter tags - Aidan has a date with NOT DEAN, more moping, angst, fluff, making out

Dean stretches out on the couch and stares at his take-out as though it’s the one that caused this whole problem. It’s not the pad thai though - it’s himself. Aidan doesn’t owe him anything, isn’t responsible for him feeling like an utter twat or acting like one. No this is … he brought this on himself. The usual lack of self control being responsible.

He turns on The Godfather because it’s okay to mope with the mafia. It’s just his thing. At least he isn’t eating a tub of ice cream at the same time because that would truly define pathetic. 

When he’s set aside his food and is fumbling with his phone like a nervous teenager there’s a knock at the door and he hopes it’s officially too late for the religious types because he’s lost his patience to be nice to people for the day. What he isn’t expecting on the other side is Aidan and he isn’t sure why he opens the door. Or why he doesn’t open it and immediately say please leave but there you have it. 

“My mom- she set me up with this guy and I just went on the date as a favor to her, I had no idea you were going to be there and—" 

"It’s fine. Don’t worry about it." 

Dean doesn’t even look at him. Just leaves him at the door to make his own damn decisions and crawls back to the couch and sits there like a fun vampire. He tries not to think about Aidan crossing the room, about his added weight on the couch, and out of frustration he toys with the zipper on his hoodie until he gets even more annoyed with himself. He should’ve seen this coming, hell, he did see this coming and Aidan doesn’t owe him shit - he kicked him out of the house a week ago and apparently they both made it abundantly clear that this Thing was over. Completely over. Done. More done than it was last time he said it was over. And so far they’d managed a week apart without having any complete meltdowns and tonight was outside the norm because it wasn’t routine. 

This was a minor setback. 

"So how was it?” Dean finally asks, forcing himself to sound genuinely interested. 

“Buh– it…it was alright? He’s a vet or something. Works with animals. I—I really only went because my mom–” Aidan flounders and Dean smiles, cutting him off. 

“He sounds nice, people who work with animals are usually trustworthy." 

Aidan stares at him like he’s crazy and Dean pointedly ignores him. 

"Did you come over to look at your research?" 

"I.. uh…” Aidan swallows and looks completely dumbfounded and when Dean glances up, Aidan has this lost look on his face. “I wanted to see you?" 

Dean looks away, harried, burying himself further into his already oversized clothes, "Well you’ve seen me. If you don’t have anything to discuss about your work then-" 

"Dean, I can’t-" 

"I’m sorry for ruining your date." 

"It wasn’t a date it was more like-" 

"It’s good - you know, people your own age, that kind of-" 

"I want you!” Aidan finally blurts out and the room gets quiet. The low tv volume only seems to amplify their own silence and Dean fiddles with the remote because if he doesn’t he’s going to talk before thinking about it and they’ll be in deep shit. 

“Listen… I don’t, I don’t go for that kind of – the sloppy seconds thing – I’m-”

“I didn’t-" 

"Aidan, you can do whatever and whoever you want, I don’t-" 

"Please don’t-" 

"I am your-" 

"Professor. I know. Please don’t. Please don’t say it." 

Aidan nudges forward on the couch and bumps his knees against Dean’s thigh and carefully wraps a hand around Dean’s wrist, pulling at him until he unwinds enough for Aidan to wrap Dean’s arm around himself and settle against him on the couch.

Dean’s heart is rabbiting in his chest and all he can think about is the word ‘repercussions’ because this wasn’t part of the plan. This isn’t a minor setback this is fucking World War III and he is in the trenches and they are filling with fucking mustard gas. 

"I didn’t fuck him,” Aidan says softly. “I don't want to fuck him." 

Dean sighs and Aidan scoots up so that he can cup Dean’s face, turning it down towards his own. He kisses him, soft at first until he can feel Dean loosening up and giving in and when Aidan traces his bottom lip, Dean’s mouth is opening against his. He tastes like scotch and Aidan pulls back with a frown. 

"How much did you drink?” he asks quietly, fingers dragging the zipper down on Dean’s hoodie. 

Dean looks away and Aidan slides a hand against his warm stomach, his fingers hot even through the fabric of Dean’s shirt. 

“Enough to forget,” Dean murmurs. Aidan’s face falls and he half slides into Dean’s lap and picks up where he left off, kissing Dean with a kind of intensity that he hopes conveys a lot more than whatever fucked up shit he usually says that gets them into a fight. He can feel Dean’s arm tighten around his waist and when he slides his fingers against Dean’s jaw, he hears the quiet moan bubble out and into his mouth. It feels a lot like dragging up Normandy but he thinks he’s clear of the gunners as long as they don’t think too hard about it. 

He wants to say something, but all he can come up with is that he wants this to be more than it is. It’s almost the end of semester, maybe he can request a new advisor, maybe he can say he has a conflict of interest because of their lab use, maybe– maybe – 

And then Dean is dragging his stubble along Aidan’s throat and Aidan doesn’t want to say anything - he just wants to sit here like this on the couch for a million more hours of soft touches and kissing that makes his toes curl. 

“Do you need to go home?” Dean asks, low and quiet. 

“Hm? No..no it's Friday I do what I want…" 

He can feel the smile against his collarbone and he shudders as lips and teeth tease the sensitive skin there. 

"I’m too drunk to drive so I can’t-" 

"I can stay." 

"I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Dean says, pulling back and looking up at Aidan. And even though he’s saying bad idea, his hand is rubbing circles in Aidan’s lower back and Aidan knows he’s half-hard inside those baggy pants. 

“Ideation is rarely logical or semantically positive in nature, theory is waiting to be tested and practice,” Aidan stops to nose close again, kissing at the corner of Dean’s mouth, “practice is just application." 

Dean is blinking slowly and Aidan shifts, kissing along his jaw and the fingers that dig against his back are a clear 'yes.'


End file.
